Lone Wolf
by TurnItUp03
Summary: OMC. M/M. WOLVES WITH ABILITIES [GIFTS]. Wyatt Uley has always been in the background, always being the grounded one in the pack. Now that Sam banned him from the pack and La Push, he's left to wonder as the lone wolf, until he meets Alex Hall. But now he has to return to La Push to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**LONE WOLF**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A/N: Before you ask about the updates on my other fics, I will let you know that they will be up hopefully by tomorrow. I'm still working hard on finishing the chapters, but I had to post this…**

**Anyways… up to the story. This is something that has been dwindling in my thoughts… lol, and I thought, why not? I'll try it. This is will be the first of probably out of three chapters… three long chapters. This story is entirely through my OMC Wyatt Uley, Sam's younger cousin POV. I'm still fixating the story to explain his background, but I will give you a brief summary. He was always placed in the background. His mother wanted nothing to do with him; she felt she was too young to be a mother, so his father moved him back to La Push to start anew. He was always known as an outcast, and even his older cousin never gave him the satisfaction. His father dies when he was eight, his aunt kicks him out at 14, and the Clearwaters were so kind to take him in. Rated-T for now. M/M. OMC's  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. The story takes place eight years after Breaking Dawn. There is also talk of M-preg, or suggestions of it, but I wont do it in this story.**

**D: I only own the plot, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, accept for my OMC's.**

I reluctantly stared out at the horizon; nothing seemed as peaceful as the sun descending behind the peaks of the mountains. I haven't felt this grounded in my life, and I had to flee my people to claim this victory. I actually shouldn't say _flee_ per say, it was more of banished. Because of who I was, and who sparked my interests, I was forced to leave and demolish the feelings I had for two fellow-pack members. The scents of rotting leaves, pine, sagebrush, and the hint of cold brisk water invaded my nostrils. I perched myself on the boulder to gaze upon the landscape below me, of what looked like another reservation. The small community was surrounded by mountains, and it seemed to be more secluded with one exit or entrance to the beautiful place for anyone to visit or leave. The climate here was even different than what I was used to, somewhat dry and crisp air, with the sun invading the valley. I came from a place that was more damp and moist, and visits from the sun's rays were very rare, thus making it very substantial to any of my natural born enemies to live there. This place. This place would be inadequate to any of the cold ones to survive here without being noticed, they would have to be very swift passing through here.

Freedom has something I was never familiar with, ever since my dad died, I haven't had the chance to live a carefree life, and I was always in defense mode, searching and scrounging for food and lurking for survival. Even though my life changed after moving in with the Clearwater's, I still had the indistinct feeling of belonging. Now that I wasn't allowed back in La Push, I felt like I was floating on air. It was as if a thousand pound weight was lifted from my shoulders, and the many chains of life that were holding me down were shattered and rusted.

My decision to look for my mom seems impossible; I have no clue how she looks, nor if she still carried the feelings of not wanting me. Either way, I still had to find out if there was ever a chance that she loved me in any sort of way, and if she didn't, at least I would know so I could move on with my life. Something I've been longing for since I was eight.

"Are you okay?" A mysterious deep voice startled me, causing me to jump vigorously. "Are you lost?"

"Umm… No. I was just passing through." I muttered in defense.

"Well it's very dangerous to be wandering these forests without the protection of a gun…" The tall native man spoke, only to be interrupted by his comrade whispering in his ear, "never mind, it seems you have it covered."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stared at the native, standing between two men that didn't look that much different from him, in fact, they didn't look that much different from the guys back home. Until their scents hit me. Werewolves. "'scuse me, I have to leave."

"Why? We're in need for introductions," one of the men stood in my path, smirking and gripping my arm.

"Brandon? Don't frighten the guy." The first guy defended me. "Like he said, he's just passing through."

"Where is your pack?" The third man spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Cory. That doesn't concern us." The man spoke again. "I apologize for their inconsideration's."

"It's fine." I muttered. "My pack banished me from the tribe, so I am heading north to find my mom and her family."

"You must be a danger if you were banned from your pack?" Brandon, from what they called him asked me, still gripping my arm, now even tighter.

"**Brandon let him go**." The first man demanded.

"I'm taking it that you're the alpha?" I questioned him as Brandon let my arm free, "and no, I don't see myself as a danger. I was banned for unnecessary reasons."

"Yes, I am alpha, and my name is Alex. Alex Hall." He extended his hand to greet me. "Why were you banished? Sorry, but I must ask for the tribes safety, in case the unnecessary reasons are more than we expect."

"It's fine." I sighed and continued. "The pack banned me because of my sexuality… because they discovered I'm gay, they insisted it was inhuman and that I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the tribe and as they say 'Spread my disease' they didn't want me anywhere near the pack."

Alex pulled the other two aside to speak privately. I could have used my enhanced wolf hearing to eavesdrop, but it would be rude. It did make me feel uncomfortable though. I ignored the conversation and continued to stare out into the scenery before the alpha spoke again.

"We don't see you as a danger, and if your pack has banned you for who you choose to love, then they are blind not to see your abilities." Alex kneeled next to me, "we actually have a couple pack members that are attracted to the same sex, in fact two of them imprinted on each other, but that gives them no reason to shun out a pack member for what they can't control."

"Well preach to them." I chuckled, "seriously I haven't felt more free from them as I ever been, it feels good."

"Be as it may, no one should face what we face alone, it's not right." Cory added, "Your life could be more at risk."

"I'm sorry how I reacted towards you…" Brandon said.

"Wyatt. Wyatt Uley."

"Wyatt. But as Alex said, we are here to protect our tribe and our pack, so I hope I haven't offended you?"

"You didn't. I understand fully." I assured the man, "but I should be going now."

"Are you sure? We can put you up for a night?" Alex asked me, "We don't mind."

"No. I'll be fine, thank- you." I insisted, hoping to make a getaway.

"You look hungry…" Cory added, "I'm sure you would like something to eat and a bed to sleep in for the night."

"I actually am," my stomach grumbled. I have literally been eating raw meats to survive, hunting deer and caribou. "That would be great."

"Cool, we'll explain to the council your arrival," Alex ushered me to follow them on the faded trail, "I'm sure they will understand."

Everyone here seems so polite and heartwarming, every person we passed waved at the guys, and even giving me a smile and a wave. I felt like I was stuck in some folklore fairytale village where the people would start breaking out into song, harmonizing on how great the day was. Cory and Brandon said their goodbyes and informed Alex that they would meet him later at the longhouse for the council meeting to notify the council that I wasn't a threat. Alex offered me a spot in his spare bedroom at his place, seeing how he was a bachelor and the others lived with their mates. So it only seemed right that I stay there.

I followed Alex until we reached a small cottage, similar to how Sam's was back in La Push. But Alex's was slightly smaller with a huge black GMC truck parked in front. Tall pine trees surrounded the yard with an old tire swing hanging in the front off of the only maple tree on the front lawn. Alex gave me a smile and led me up the front porch.

"I hope you like the place?" He chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled back, "it's beautiful Alex."

"That's great to hear." He said still smiling and opening the door to reveal the inside.

We entered the small house, it scarcely reminded me of Sam's place too. The living area was to the right as soon as we walked into the foyer. The kitchen to the left with an exit to the side, a small hallway led to the bathroom with the spare bedroom after that to the left. To the right was the master bedroom, and following that was the laundry room. The fireplace was on the far right in the living room, with his flat screen TV on the south sidewall, and his couch sat in front of the window that viewed the front where the truck was parked, and in the corner sat a lazy boy. The kitchen was even exquisite; it had a small bar with two stools, an island with pots and pans hanging from the steel rack that hung from the ceiling. The dining table was placed in front of the exit, in view of the other window facing the front lawn.

"I hope I'm not being a bother by staying here." I said hesitantly.

"It's fine, I'm actually glad to have a house guest." Alex said, walking to the kitchen and digging through the fridge's freezer, "I hardly have anyone to be host to."

"Well I really do appreciate it." I sat on the stool.

"You don't get much people catering to you, do you?" He smirked; placing a few pork chops in the microwave to thaw. I shook my head in agreement. "Well you have no worries here, people around here are not the typical assholes that invade today's society. We're all practically raised on karma, what goes around comes around."

"Yeah, sounds like what my dad would tell me." I forced a smile. "I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Please don't be offended? But… not that I'm not grateful for the hospitality, but how come you guys never killed me for trespassing? I mean Sam… my used to be alpha explained that other packs do not take kindly to trespassers, and we had to live under the same conditions."

"We're not like other packs." He smiled placing a pot of rice on the stove. "We believe that everyone deserves a chance, and you were no exception."

"I know the pack back home wouldn't have given a stray a chance, we would've been ordered to get rid of them." I said.

"But doesn't it bother you guys to kill an innocent?" He sighed, his smile now faded.

"It does." I rubbed my head, "but it never came to that."

"Let's change the subject." He smiled again, "I hope pork chops, and rice and veggies are fine for tonight?"

"Anything is fine." I stood up, "do you need any help with anything."

"Nonsense, I can do it," He placed the pork in the preheated oven, "but I should show you where you will be sleeping and get you an extra pair of clothes so you can give those a wash."

I followed him to the spare room. It had a twin bed with a small nightstand to the side and a window to see the side of the house. It was small and cozy. "Thank-you."

"Your full of those aren't you?" He chuckled, "I'll get you and extra pair of clothes and a towel, I imagine you're probably feeling groggy and haven't had a warm shower since you left your rez."

"Is that a polite way to say I stink?" He stopped to give me an apologetic look, "I'm kidding."

"And a sense of humor? I hit the jackpot." He laughed walking to his room. _ He hit the jackpot? What does he mean by that? _"Here you go. If you need anything, feel free to ask, dinner should be ready by the time you get out."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." He gave one last smile before heading back to the kitchen.

I admit, it does feel good to finally be having a shower. I slipped off my old dingy clothes and turned on the cool water. Seeing how hot water wasn't really a necessity for me for the past ten years, I usually took cold showers. I leaned against the shower stall wall, thinking of what I was going to do next in my unplanned journey, where I was going, I didn't even know where my mom lived, so I was basically flying blind. I'm sure the council would want me to leave tomorrow, I just needed to figure out which way I wanted to go, north seems pointless, I'd be heading to colder lands. Even though I could handle it, doesn't mean I want to degrade to it. I've been debating whether to cross the borderline to Canada, mainly because I was hoping I would find a sanctuary like this. I would love to stay here, but that's asking too much, for the tribe and Alex.

Alex reminds me so much of Jake. How caring he was for everyone in the pack, especially Seth and me. How he was able to put a smile on anyone's face without even trying. How his every attempt to be the jokester of the pack, failing to only embarrass himself. Everything corny about him, I loved about him, and Alex seemed to be more like him. But the thing is, I get a strong feeling that the same loving and caring Jake probably changed from the last time I seen him eight years ago since he left with the Cullens, following his so called imprint Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of the man and woman who ruined his life.

It has been eight years since I've seen him though, since anyone in the pack has seen him, and I admit, I balled my eyes out when he decided to leave, but I would never admit it to him. It was just a crush, and just a crush and nothing else. But I wouldn't be surprised if the pack would tell him everything when he returns in two years. He promised Billy that he would visit him after ten years of travelling with the Cullens, it was the only compromised he could give to Jake…

"Dinner is ready." Alex tapped on the door.

"Kay, I'll be out in a minute." I answered turning off the tap and grabbing the towel to dry off. I pulled on the baggy basketball mesh shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.

Being a submissive had its perks; you looked normal, and not the typical huge guy who seemed to be doubling his doses of steroids. Everyone in the pack was a dominant except me and Collin and Leah, which meant that we were responsible to play the tricksters of the pack. Seeing how we were swifter and more agile than the others, it was our job to lure vampires into a trap, letting the dominants take over. The only flaw of being a submissive was the heat cycle, Leah being the lucky one not being able to go through it due to her entire system to be frozen in time, thus halting her hormones to trigger. Quil Sr. explained that it should kick back in if she is ever imprinted on, so we have hopes for that. So it left Collin and I to be sex slaves for the rest of the pack. But after Sam almost mounted Collin, he ordered us to head to Seattle to stay in a room until it was safe to return.

"Feel better?" Alex smiled, handing me a plate of food. It did look delicious. Compared to the raw meat and berries I've been surviving off of for the past couple weeks, this was a gourmet meal.

"Looks delicious." I appraised.

"So… how about a little bit of a dinner conversation?" He attempted to smile while chewing his food.

"Like?"

"I don't know… who are these guys are that you liked." He stabbed his fork in piece of meat he cut. I winced at the thought. "You don't have to."

"No… it's fine." I sighed, taking a quick drink from my glass of water. "Where do I start…? I guess I'll start with Paul Lahote. The natural badass of the pack, indistinctly labeled the hothead due to his temper problems, but one of the reasons I find him attractive." I chuckled, "the day I met Paul, he was always understanding with me, and never shun me out for being the orphan slash bastard-child living on Quileute territories, mainly because he was a half-breed like me, his mom belonging to another tribe. He understood how it was to be looked at as… _different,_ and we would have discussions about our similarities and him making me feel like I mattered. Even though he didn't start speaking to me until after I phased, he made sure the other pack-members didn't treat me any different. He would comfort me as I would to him, if my frustrations were getting the best of me, his solution was to let it out, and it surprised me when he told me to hit him my hardest…" I chuckled, seeing Alex join in on the laughter, "he said that I was only a submissive and I probably couldn't hurt him, so I did only a few times, and it helped, and every time he would ask me if I felt better, and I usually did. But… then he imprinted, and I became unnoticed in his world, and his imprint Rachel Black didn't like me much, clearly trying to put in a bad word about me to Paul, and even telling him that she was sure I was gay. Yeah her gay-dar beeped instantaneously in my presence." I took another bite while Alex continued to listen, he even seemed interested, "so… I pulled away and ended the conversations with Paul, before I risked getting my ass kicked."

"This Rachel sounds like a bitch?" He chuckled.

"She was." I agreed, "but her kid brother was the total opposite. Jacob Black. The one in the pack who was the most diverse and grounded in the pack, and when there was conflict between members in the pack, he always knew how to settle it and bring them to a compromise." I sighed at the many memories of Jake's understanding acts, "I admired him from afar, seeing how his older sister hated me, and she was around more, I would stand in the shadows and take commands that were difficult for me to follow." I took another drink, then another bite. "Until he met a girl named Isabella Swan, now known to us as Isabella Cullen. She fell for our enemy, and before Jake phased, the leech left her with a broken heart for Jake to put the pieces back together. I could see he loved her with his existence, even forcing himself to imprint on her at a point, but the leech was ready to end himself due to a slight misunderstanding, resulting in Bella to run to his aid and leaving Jake to hang out to dry. He was so broken, and yet when she returned after saving the man that broke her heart, she stayed by his side while still insisting on a friendship with Jake, only to hurt him more during the process." I finished eating and Alex retrieved my plate and placed it in the dishwasher while I continued. "We fought a newborn army to save her and stand behind our pack-brother in his decision to try and win her heart. I admit, it hurt to see him in this pain, but he began building a wall around himself, only letting Seth and somewhat me in. He would contemplate his feelings towards her, convincing himself that she would fall for him, and he would thank me for listening to his many pain-fests as he would call them."

"Wow… this Bella girl sounds selfish." He chuckled.

"I thought so." I agreed. "But anyways… things only seemed to intensify after that. She was still human when she married the vampire, and was willing to become one of them, only breaking Jake's heart even more. Jake fled when he received the invitation, and to this day, we still think she was stupid to send him one. But anyways, he showed up for the wedding, and then anticipatively waited for their return from the honeymoon to see if the leech turned her. He didn't change her, but he impregnated her, and then shit hit the fan. Sam insisted on ending her life, but Jake wasn't hearing any of it, so he split from the pack to protect her, my sister and brother joining his pack. I was going to because of my adoptive sibling's safety meant more to me than anything, but Sam threatened to kill me if I even thought about it. So I was forced to listen to their bitching and complaining about Jake and my sibling's stupidity. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help them, and so I challenged Sam for my freedom to join Jake's pack. Of course he was pissed, and so was the rest of the pack. But the way I saw it, I would die eventually being stuck with these guys, I may as well fight to my death to free myself from their grip."

"Now that's some braveheart shit…" Alex chuckled.

"I guess you can say that." I smiled, "Sam may have been the largest of the pack, and alpha, but that didn't mean he wasn't slower, physically and mentally. Sam demanded no interferences, and I was glad that it was finally one on one with my older cousin. He had me near the beginning, but I wasn't giving up, it was my job as a submissive to use my smarts to protect the pack, and Sam was no exception to my abilities. Being the swiftest in the pack, the battlefield had no limits, so I tired him out with his chase, then making my move my quickly blazing by with every tear and jab at him. I was clearly alone in this battle, the rest of the pack would shout out my locations, but it would be too late before I was able to grasp the back of his neck and yank him down and slam him into the ground." I smiled at the thought. "I knocked him out cold, and the pack stood still, shocked and confused. I left to find Jake, Seth and Leah, but the rest of the pack tried to follow me. They said that I was now the alpha seeing how I took theirs out without a problem."

"That's what usually happens." Alex chuckled again.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed again, "but I told them I was fighting for my freedom, and that's what I did. I wasn't fighting to take on the role of alpha, and they could stick with their alpha that was defeated by one of his submissives." I took another drink of my water, "anyways… after finding Jake and them, Bella was already going into labor, and Leah was pissed that Jake was so willingly stood by her side the whole time. Leah even asked me how I was able to wriggle free from Sam's commands, I made the excuse that he let me go."

"Why didn't you tell her that you kicked his ass?" Alex asked.

"I don't like appraisal." He nodded and exclaimed with his mouth in a shape of an 'o' "Anyways… when the whole birthing happened, the leech changed her, and it infuriated Jake, but that thought quickly passed when he imprinted on the child."

"No way." Alex gasped.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Leah and I were left to do patrols while Bella, the newborn needed to get used to her thirst, Jake protecting the infant the whole time while Seth made acquaintances with the family of vampires. I could hold my tongue on the situation, but Leah couldn't, and Jake would bitch at her for it. The stupid thing about it, Jake was so caught up in the situation with everyone else, he finally realized I joined his pack after almost four days. To make matters worse, news of the hybrid child being born, triggered the governance of vampires, the Volturi, to jump into action and investigate, then most likely resulting in killing the child. Jake wouldn't hear of it, and so that meant that the pack had to stand behind the decision. He explained that we didn't have to and we could go back to Sam's pack, but I would've chosen death over that. But… as usual the odds were against me, Jake made a compromise with Sam for the pack's to join to fight the Volturi. No one spoke of my incident with Sam; no one was allowed due to the fact that I was considered a nothing to them now. We were ready to fight, but one of the family members that left, returned with another hybrid, proving that the child wouldn't be a harm to society. So they came to the agreement to let Jake's imprint live, and they would check up on them through the years."

"So a werewolf imprinted on a hybrid." Alex questioned flustered.

"Yeah." I answered his rhetorical question. "But after the incident, a year later the Cullens agreed that they were going to leave for awhile because people were beginning to notice they weren't aging. So Jake left with them. He said his goodbyes and thanks to the pack, but not me. I wasn't even invited to the pack meeting for some reason, and I was unaware that he left until he was gone, so I was forced to be under Sam's orders again. He didn't make it easier on me either. Seeing how we still had the odd vampire show up, the late shifters, stopped phasing, leaving Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Brady, and I to still live the life of fighting of bloodsuckers. To make things worse on my behalf, throughout the years everyone imprinted except my siblings and me. But Seth finally found his, a girl that was crushing on me, and it caused Seth to hate me, and then him challenging me for her affection. I didn't want to face my kid brother, so I finally came out to him that I was gay and I wanted nothing to do with her. Coincidentally, Sam and Paul heard our argument and my admittance. They both attacked me and almost killed me, then banning me from the pack and La Push." I began to wipe a tear. "Seth felt guilty and was ready and willing to follow me, until I convinced him that he needed to be near his imprint or he could die. So I left without a goodbye to the rest of my family. It bothered me at first, but then I realized that they probably felt mutual to Sam and Paul's decision."

"Fucking assholes." Alex growled, "how dare they single you out and hurt you for something you can't control."

"I'm fine now Alex." I said calmly. "I've never felt more free in my life."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." He surprised me with a hug. "But I have to meet with the council, and I hope you are still here when I get back."

"Thanks." I wiped another tear from my cheek, "I will be, can't pass up a good sleep." I chuckled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled and departed out the front door.

I stood up and walked straight to the spare room. I laid on the bed, staring at the pale ceiling, reminiscing on the good times that I did have with the pack, especially Paul and Jake. I missed Seth, Leah, Sue, and Harry. Especially Harry, since he passed, I couldn't get over the fact that I was forced to live without a father figure in my life.

I balled my eyes out until I drifted off into the repetitive nightmares.

I awoke to Alex staring at me, it startled me to realize that he was watching me sleep, but for how long?

"Good morning." He smiled, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." I smiled and lifted the cup to my mouth.

"We found another stray last night, but she wouldn't tell us her name." Alex explained and stood up.

"Oh," I sat up sluggishly, "where is she?"

"In the living room." He answered. "Maybe you might know her?"

"I doubt it." I smirked. "But I'll try and get her to say something." I stood up and walked out the front door hesitantly. Who knew that there were more strays then me? I peeked around the corner of the hall to see the last person I thought I would ever see in my life. "Leah?"

She lifted her head swiftly, "Wyatt?" She practically pounced at me, sobbing while she held me in her tight grasp. "I thought I would never see you again." She cried out, caressing her fingers through my hair. "I'm so glad you're alive, you have no idea how worried me and mom were… I'm just so glad you're okay." I never, EVER, in my life seen Leah cry, and this was new to me.

"I'm fine Leah." I hugged her back, "but if you don't loosen your grip, then I won't be much longer."

She chuckled and let go, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I missed your stupid jokes."

"… And I missed your bitchiness." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" She sniffled before Alex handed her a Kleenex. "When mom and I heard you were banned because you were gay, mom was furious and practically gave the council a finger for agreeing to stand behind the decision of chasing her _other_ baby away…" She chuckled. "… And I beat the shit out of Paul for doing what he did, seeing how you were the only one who backed him up on his many tyrant acts, but I still have to beat the shit out of Sam though."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, "how do you think I joined Jake's pack almost eight years ago?"

"You kicked his ass?" She hugged me gleefully, Alex still silent. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this… I don't like appraisal Leah, and you know it." I answered.

"I know, but you do know that you can go back anytime and take over the pack as alpha and change the laws?" She looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want to be alpha, especially to a pack as stubborn as them, and besides… I'm happy to be free from them, I just need to find where I'm going next." I answered.

"Why can't you stay here? Wait…" she glared at Alex, "… did you guys ban him too?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I just got here and they've been nothing but nice to let me stay a night and let me be on my way."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Wyatt about a few things before he makes the decision to leave." Alex finally spoke.

"I have the decision?" Leah and I looked at him curiously.

"Of course." He smiled. "I discussed it with the council and explained your situation, and they're okay with you staying as long as you want, under some conditions."

"Like?" I asked.

"One: you will agree to help my pack and be under my orders to fight off any trespassing vampires, and Two: you stay with me." He smiled. "Your free to stay too if you would like to Leah."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Leah answered, "Before you answer him Wyatt, I have another reason I came back."

"What?" I asked.

"Jake's back." She held my face in the palms of her hands, staring in my eyes, waiting for my reaction.

"That's nice to know." I replied, I didn't know how to react to it. "Why does that concern me?"

"Because he asked where you were." She answered, "and I told him… everything."

"Why? He made his choices, and what does he care if I was banned?" I hissed. It wasn't Jacob's problem.

"Because along with me, mom, and Seth… he thinks the pack were being assholes. He's infuriated and even made the threats of claiming his role as alpha to get you back." She implied.

"Either way Leah, I'm not going back, I'm never going back." I cried out, "my life has been nothing but a hellhole, excluding the fact you guys were there for me, I don't want that life again."

"So you don't want to come home?" She muttered in a shaky tone, "you know mom and would be devastated to hear this."

"She has to understand that I went through a lot of things trying to blend in with the pack to only find out that I was a worthless being to their accordance…" I sobbed, "I won't have that."

"What do I tell mom?" She hugged me again, comforting me the best way she could. "It'll break her heart to find out you're not coming back."

"I'll try to come back eventually, but not now." Just at that moment, Alex broke the tension and cleared his throat. "What is it Alex?"

"We might have to go back." Alex said hesitantly. "It need be a warning to… Jacob that if he mates with this hybrid it can lead to a risky situation."

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"It has only happened once in history… a wolf imprinting on a hybrid. A very dangerous situation in fact." He ushered us to the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well… in history, a wolf from here, the Quinault tribe, went through the similar situation of falling in love with a woman that didn't love him, chasing her for her love, until he found that she was pregnant with the bloodsucker that left her, afraid of the outcome. She was left alone to fend for herself, until the wolf stayed by her side, claiming that his love with her will never fade. The child was born, but killed her mother during the process. The wolf was ready and willing to destroy the hybrid for killing the love of his life, until he met with her eyes, imprinting on the infant. The wolf took care of her and protected her from any dangers, even the covens that tried ridding her believing she was a danger. Well she was. Because the wolf's love for his imprint was blinded for the love he had for the hybrid's mother, he thought he was in love with the woman with the slow heartbeat and thirsted for blood. They mated and she became pregnant at the age of nine, but she looked as if she was a woman of the adult years. But when she began carrying the children of the wolf, the wolf realized that the love for her was beginning to fade, that the imprint was disappearing, but he didn't know why. She didn't either; she realized she was losing the love of her life, so she hoped that her children would fill that void. Even though the wolf stayed by her side, he didn't love her anymore, only his unborn children."

"He actually stayed?" Leah smirked.

"Yes, the wolf planned on ridding the hybrid once the pups were born, but it came to his end and the hybrid's end. As soon as the birth began, the pups tore through their mother's body and swallowed the remains of his mother, then moving to their father. Tearing him to shreds and eating every piece of him. We call them demons, but everyone in mythology calls them Lycants." I stared in awe. Who would've thought that Lycants existed too, and our kind created them along with vampires. "Lycants become unstoppable. Their thirst for blood is more intense than any newborn, and their vampire abilities combined along with the wolf genes makes them very dangerous to society, even alone there are almost indestructible. When four of them were born through the couple, they set out to look for food, killing anything and everything in their path. They've destroyed villages, packs, and covens, forcing everyone to hide and flee from their paths of destruction."

"Why would they destroy covens? Not that I'm grateful for that, but wouldn't it seem pointless to kill them?" I asked puzzled.

"You like energy drinks right?" I shook my head. I didn't care for them since I didn't need them. "Well like most regular people, they use energy drinks to get them through the day…. well vampires have that some sort of similarities. It became dangerous when they destroyed covens, because they would become more energized and crazed. That was until the packs and covens decided to work together to kill these beasts. It took them ten years to capture and kill them, and humanity was in a scarce of becoming extinct, thus making it hard for vampires to exist, most dropping where they stood and turning to ash. Letting our kind to stop phasing and begin our normal lives as humans and repopulate. Some but only few leeches existed, keeping some of us on guard, and aware that they were still the enemy, and it came to the agreement through both species of wolves and vampires that we will transpire to end it if this were about to happen again."

"So what to we do?" Leah asked.

"We kill this hybrid." He bluntly spoke. "She is a danger to society, and with a wolf imprinted on her, her life or… death, or whatever you wan to call it, is at risk. All of us are at risk."

"I don't think Jake will let us get rid of Renesmee, let alone the Cullens. Family means a lot to them." Leah informed him. "We'd be demised to face them again, probably along with the Volturi as well, and I hate to say it, but the Volturi are practically indestructible."

"I know who the Volturi are, I've heard of them, and believe me, once they've discovered the circumstances, I believe they would stand by our sides if it comes to the point that we need their assistance." Alex sighed, "but I don't think we need to involve them… yet. Leah? Have they mated?"

"I don't know?" Leah muttered. "Jacob hasn't said much since he returned, he's just pissed with Sam for what he done, and Paul for letting it happen."

"I guess we have to warn him then Leah?" I questioned my adopted sister. "Maybe Jake would listen to us?"

She nodded her head. "Thanks for everything, we'll call you if we need your help." Leah ushered me for the door.

"Wait!" Alex grabbed my arm. "I can't let you go alone. I have to protect Wyatt if your pack tries to hurt him."

"They won't," Leah advised, "not while I'm there."

"I'm sorry, I can't take your word for that." Alex said.

"Why does my life concern you?" I stared into his eyes, "wait? Did you…?"

Alex nodded his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to frighten you and risk the chance of losing you."

Never in my life I would ever think I would be imprinted on, my life was meant to be detached from love. A submissive like me was never meant to find love, or so it was told by Old Quil, along with Collin and Leah, we were destined to remain alone, nothing but individuals to please pack members of those who remained without an imprint, and thankfully our pack wasn't so lust crazed to require our assistance.

So ask me if I believe I can possess the companionship of another, or if I can lure a mate in my favor. Well I don't. "I can never be imprinted on Alex, so I'm sorry if you're mistaken."

"Who said you couldn't be imprinted on?" Alex interrupted.

"An elder back home." I answered. "He explained that as submissives, were here for two reasons, to lure vampires in closer, and to remain as companions to any pack mate without a mate."

"Well he lied." Alex hissed, "a submissive can be imprinted on, they possess the abilities to do so much more. When a submissive is imprinted on, the bond is much stronger, and when they mate and have children, their children can amount to great lengths, even able to start their own packs if they pleased."

"But we can't have children." I stared confused. "So why did you imprint on me when I can't help you repopulate?"

"We're shape shifters… our bodies can take on several changes…" he chuckled, "you do the math."

"Okay. I don't even want to question that." I replied embarrassed. I knew what he meant; I can form female organs if I tried, which I don't plan on doing. "Fine, you can come with us. But what about your pack?"

"They can come with us." He smiled and pulled me to his side, "come, they're waiting for us outside."

Leah chuckled at the idea of me being imprinted on, but yet she was more than happy for me. "At least one of us found love."

"You will too." I smiled, "I'm sure of it, probably soon… hopefully."

"Sooner than you think." Alex giggled, "I'll be damned, two imprints in the last twenty four hours."

"What?" Leah and I said in unison.

"Leah?" Alex led us to a man standing in a plaid shirt with faded jeans and bare feet. He stood about six foot six, one of the men that were with Alex the day they found me, Brandon I think. "This is Brandon, your soul mate."

"Yeah right." Leah giggled in embarrassment. "I highly doubt he imprinted on me."

"Well I have." Brandon finally spoke. "I've never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. I've only known you for a moment, and it feels like I've known you for a lifetime."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you can be imprinted on? You both are beautiful people." Alex added. "Especially you." He walked towards me and pulled me in his arms, "can I kiss you?"

I stared into his dark mysterious eyes, and finally saw what he spoke of. This man, this man standing before me, meant the world to me, and I meant the same to him. He wanted to protect me, care for me, and love me as much as I wanted for him. The lost feeling of belonging was no longer there; it was replaced with desires, and pure lust and love that made my heart ache for his touch, for only him. Alex Hall.

I nodded as he leaned down and connected his pouty lips to mine. The warmth pulsated through my entire body. His lips were soft, wet and tasteful. He pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, which I gave him without hesitation. Our wet muscles danced in triumph while his hands groped upon my backside. Even though I was lost in ecstasy, and my eyes were closed, we had nothing but applause and whooping and hollering in glee. I was lost in the sweet taste, it was a feeling and spark I've never experienced. We forgot about the audience until Leah cleared her throat and smirked. I stared up at the man who stole my breath away, he stared down at me with desire and blaring the most handsome smile I've ever witnessed. I smiled back, blushing to the point where my face probably matched the color of a fire truck.

"Aren't you guys going to seal the deal?" Alex asked Brandon.

"We did." Brandon chuckled, Leah still looked as if she caught the bad case of butterflies. "You guys missed it with your sex show. I swear if we weren't here, things would've turned rated-R."

Alex glared at the beta. "Well you know the feeling…?" Alex leaned down to give me another quick kiss. "I want to thank you all for being here." Alex spoke to his pack. "I'm sure Brandon advised you on the situation of going to La Push." They all nodded. I couldn't believe it; his pack consisted to about twenty members, maybe even more. They too had one she-wolf. Dawn is what they called her; she was imprinted on by the third in command, Cory. "Wyatt and Leah will lead the way, and you will stay behind while I assist in the explanation. Brandon will remain in his wolf form if things turn ugly -which I'm hoping not- but if things comes down to it, Brandon will call you into battle." They all nodded.

"No." I interrupted, "I don't want a war with them. I won't put your pack at risk."

"You wont be." Brandon said, "We're your pack as much as we're Alex's pack. You are his imprint, so your safety is our concern as much as it is Alex's. All of our imprints are our concerns."

"He's right." Alex wrapped his arms around my waist. "I will try my best to halt any ideas for a fight."

"I guess that's the best I can ask." I sighed.

"Great." He smiled and kissed me again, "I love doing that."

"So do I."

"Let's go!"

**A/N: Is this continuing worthy? I hope so… I already wrote half of the second chapter. I know your probably like WTF, Wyatt and Alex hit it off so quickly, but I guess it's the power of the imprint. I apologize if there are any errors, and please feel free to let me know and I will fix it. So please R&R.**

**Also, the next chapters of AWKOL and It's Just you will be posted by tomorrow, I'm working off my butt to finish the chapters… lol, this week has been hectic and I won't get into details… So, right now I leave to finish the chapters and hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Try Me!**

**A/N: I seriously thought that I updated this, and I do apologize for making you wait awhile. I have been working on a preview for the sequel of 'A Weird Kind Of Love' and making 'It's Just You' my first priority, and if you're reading that one, I promise to get it out by Sunday, the latest, Monday. So please be patient with me. So enjoy… for there will be only one more chapter after this one.**

**P.S. The story takes place eight years after Breaking Dawn. There is also talk of M-preg, or suggestions of it, but I wont do it in this story.**

**D: I only own the plot, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, accept for my OMC's.**

Introductions to the pack were subtle and simple. I've met Alex, Brandon, Cory, and Dawn. Now it was the rest. The dominants were David, Lee, Aaron, Jason, Brent, Kyle, William, Carl, Hunter, and Tyler. They had five submissives including Dawn that went by the name of Jesse, Zack, Peter, and Ryan. David imprinted on Jesse and Kyle imprinted on Zack, the two couples that Alex spoke of.

Leah had to lead most of the way, I practically forgot the way back. I've been travelling all over the state and became lost, until the scenery became familiar. Forks Washington, that only meant that La Push was only a ten minute run from here. "It would be best to tell the pack to wait in the forests near the east side while we go speak to Sam and Jake." He nodded and commanded just that.

I knew the forests of La Push and Forks, so I knew the best route to La Push. I led the rest of the way; Leah having a connection with Seth still, informed him that the four of us were on our way. _'Seth! Tell them I brought Wyatt back with some important information.' _I paced behind Leah while Alex and Brandon followed. _'I'll try.'_ Seth convinced.

'_Seth?' _I questioned.

'_Wyatt? It really is you?'_

'_Yeah, now do as Leah says, were almost there.'_ I thought my connection to Sam's pack was broken, so I was confused.

'_He's your brother.' _Alex informed me, it was like he knew exactly what I was thinking. _'Of course I would hear what you're thinking, you're my imprint, and Seth is your sibling, so the bond is still there between you guys and Leah, even if you're adopted into their family.'_

'_I see.'_ I murmured in thought.

We arrived at the cottage that was known as Sam's, still the same. Sam was already standing in attack mode, along with only Jared and Quil. I could tell it was difficult for Alex not to stand in front of me and protect me, but I was sure I was fine. _'Seth? Tell them to phase back, I need to talk them in human form.'_ Seth nodded. Sam looked hesitant, but he changed.

Paul was standing on the porch, without expression with his arms crossed and leaning against the porch post in only his jean-cutoff shorts. Embry stood behind him with Emily, Brady, and Collin. I phased back and pulled on my khaki's, and Leah and Alex followed the suit. "Where's Jacob?"

"Why?" Sam growled. "You going to try and get him to love you back."

"Watch it mutt." Alex hissed. "The only thing holding me back from tearing you to pieces is my word to Wyatt that I wouldn't harm any of you."

"We don't need any of you're protection." He glared at me. "You or Leah's."

"I wouldn't be sure of it." I smirked, "I'm not one to bring up the past Sam, but need I remind you of my victories."

He growled again. "What do you want Wyatt? You're not even supposed to be here."

"Believe me, I don't plan to stay long." I informed the idiot, "now where is Jacob? I thought he was here."

"With his leeches." Sam answered irritated. "Emily! Call them, let them know that Wyatt needs to talk to Jake."

At that moment, Emily raced into the house to do as she was told. I stared at the rest of the pack. I could tell Seth wanted to hug us, so I walked over to him to do so. "Don't you dare Seth!" Sam commanded.

"Fuck you Sam!" Leah hissed. "He's our little brother, you can't command him to ignore us."

"Try me," he smiled sadistically.

"Try me!" I returned the facial expression. He growled and permitted Seth with a fling of his hand in the air. "You're losing your touch Sam." I chuckled and hugged Seth.

My attention was caught by a chuckle from Embry and Paul. Sam stared them down as their smiles faded. "Wyatt?" I recognized the voice right away. "Jacob?"

I turned to find Jacob, standing with his imprint and the rest of her family. I was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I knew it bothered Alex; his growls were the pure exasperations of it. "It's okay Alex."

"I missed you buddy." Jake chuckled. I didn't know how to react to that. I did miss him, but in a way I was glad that he left. It made it easier for me to cope and get over the fact I could never have him. But those feelings were gone; it was Alex that I felt nothing but love and devotion for. "Well…"

"Well what?" I said snidely.

"Did you miss me too?" He asked hesitantly.

"I guess." I didn't mean for it to come out so cold, but it was the truth. "I missed our friendship if that's what you mean?"

"Yes." He smiled and hugged me again. "Of course that's what I meant, and you having feelings towards me doesn't change anything."

"Jake? You're pushing it." I pulled away. "I used to have feelings towards you, but they belong to someone else. I belong to someone else." I walked over to Alex as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Disgusting." Sam muttered.

"Shut it Sam!" Jacob said scornfully. "Who are you?" He asked, and somewhat annoyed.

"Alex." Alex answered, holding me tighter. "And Wyatt is my imprint."

"A submissive cannot be imprinted on." Jake implied with anger. "It can't happen."

"You were steered wrongfully." Alex added. "A submissive can be imprinted on, they are key links to providing the best recruits for packs. They can bare children that are great virtues to our kind. So whoever told you that you can't imprint on a submissive blinded you from something great."

"I doubt it." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"I said shut it Sam!" Jake growled. "How are you so sure of this? We were told it's wrong to even show them love."

"Jacob? How can you say such a thing?" His imprint finally spoke, "everyone deserves to find love, you of all people should know that."

"I know. I hate that I know that now." Jacob clenched his fists. "Don't hate me for this admittance Nessie, but I'm sure if I wasn't preached to of how wrong it was, I think Wyatt would've been my imprint."

"I doubt it Jake." I interrupted, "you singled me out for even showing any affection, and I was put through hell when your bitch of a sister tried turning the pack against me for doing just that. I was there for every one of you guys."

"I know." Jacob crushed his fist down towards the rotted stump, shattering it into tiny splinters. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, and everything Rachel's demented mind conjured up."

"Why doesn't it bother you that we're mentally defacing you're imprint?" I glanced at Paul standing on the porch.

"Because I know you're right, and sometimes I wish she wasn't my imprint." He spoke, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "She blinded me from what I truly felt. I thought she was the only one who cared for me." He spoke, now walking down the stairs and towards the circle we formed. "But there was only one person who really cared for me, and I pushed that one person from my life, and to this day I still regret what I did."

"What are you saying Paul?" Leah questioned, "that you loved my brother too?"

"You're one lucky man Alex." Paul stared at me with awe, "you took hold of something I wished I wasn't afraid to. I don't know what it was whenever Wyatt was near, I looked forward to our conversations, I wondered where he was whenever he wasn't at the pack meetings, I even sometimes imagined it was him I was holding whenever I would be sitting with Rachel watching a movie, or doing anything for that matter. Now it's too late."

"I am lucky." Alex bragged, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, "just don't let that block who you are supposed to love."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Paul implied, "I can feel the imprint for Rachel fading, and I don't know why, and my chances at finding another love has long surpassed."

"It hasn't yet." Seth said. "I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"Seth's probably right Paul," Jacob added. "As much as I love my sister, I never did think you were meant to be."

"Just as you." I added, "in no offense to you Renesmee, but we have a purpose for being here, and you and Jacob are the reason for it."

"You see," Sam infuriated, "Wyatt is practically a disease… he comes in and makes the pack fall for him."

"Are you saying that I did this purposely?" I hissed, "are you serious? If that was my intentions, then please tell me how I did it, because honestly… everything I've done has brought me nothing but pain and discrimination. I honestly don't know why Jacob or Paul feel the way they do."

"I think I do." Embry broke the silence, now approaching the circle slowly. "I've actually thought you were attractive at one point Wyatt..."

"Fuck!" I growled.

"Let me finish…" he winced, scrounging his brow. "There is something about who you are Wyatt, the way you present yourself to everyone. Your personality, the way you're so forward and caring for others before putting yourself first. You listen and don't expect them to listen to your problems, you're like a crutch to others, and honestly, I always thought the entire pack took advantage of you. Everything you've done for each and everyone of us without question makes you shine more. You helped and stood by Jake when he was in love with Bella, when he fended for Renesmee, and when he needed ventilation. Paul with his frustrations with his dad, Sam, and Rachel; even though you tried pulling away, you still listened. Sam with his decisions as alpha and assisting him with wooing Emily without your knowledge; I listened when Sam would question you on how you would treat the one you love, and he took that to Emily. You helped the Clearwater's with a lot as well, the only ones who appreciated it. You forgiven Seth so easily when it came to his imprint, you help Leah find hers. You even helped Jared through his pregnancy scare with Kim, insisting that he would be a great father if it were to happen, and you were right; his son thinks the world of him, and he has you to thank for it. You helped Collin deal with being a submissive, comforting him when he was afraid to face the pack when you both needed to run, you were like his big brother when it came down to it. And me… I want to thank you for keeping that balance in the pack, even though they would try to deny it, you held us back from tearing each other apart. I knew that I wasn't insane for trying to bring them to a compromise when you would be there helping me. But… I especially want to thank you for helping me build a stronger relationship with my mom, she even asks about you, if I heard from you. I know for a fact that we lost a great deal when you left, the past two weeks have proven it."

"Shut up Embry." Sam muttered.

"What do you mean Em?" I questioned him, I didn't care what Sam demanded, and the strange thing was that the order didn't affect Embry either.

"The pack has been falling apart. Sam and Paul don't even talk anymore, Quil has been avoiding most meetings, and even though Jared wouldn't admit it, he's just as tired of the arguing as much as me. Seth hasn't even been the same since you left, only showing up for patrols. It's almost as if we're fading without you here. You kind of kept the pack grounded." Embry scanned the crowd; everyone's silence was making me uncomfortable.

"Well I don't belong here anymore." I broke the silence again, "I found my place, where I'm wanted, and I don't want to leave that, especially now that I found my soul mate, I don't have a reason to be here other than Leah and Seth. Besides… I don't think Sam or the council would lift the order of banning me."

"Jake? Tell him." Seth spoke.

"What's the use?" Jacob looked at me, "he said he's not coming back."

"Well you should still tell him anyways." Embry added.

"Fine." Jacob said, "I lifted the order and took my rightful place as alpha, but now I don't see a purpose of my decision."

"You know it's about time." I added. Jacob gave me a puzzled look. "I always told you that you would make a great alpha, and when we fought for the Cullens, you proved me right. So if you keep insisting that you made the wrong choice, I don't think so, you were meant to lead, so don't run from what you were born to do."

"Why?" Jacob growled, "You're doing it so easily. You don't give a shit about what ends up with the pack. We mean nothing to you anymore."

"IF I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT OF WHAT HAPPENS TO THE PACK THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED TO COME BACK. I COULD'VE LET ALL OF YOU DIE!" I didn't realize how annoyed and frustrated with these explanations. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BLAME ME FOR NOT CARING WHEN THAT'S ALL I DID, I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT FAITHFUL TO THE PACK."

"THE WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" Jacob shouted back.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT WYATT!" Alex began shaking, it somewhat scared me, "LET'S GO!"

"Whenever your ready to hear how much danger all of you guys are in, you let me know." I glared at Jacob.

"All of us?" Renesmee questioned.

"Especially you." I stared at the hybrid, something did seem different about her, and she even smelled different. I know I haven't seen her for about eight years, but I was still familiar with her scent being around her often while in Jacob's pack, I had to ask her. "Are you pregnant?"

She stood in front of me shocked, then nodded. "SHIT!"

"What is it?" Bella asked, now worried. "We should all be excited that we will be welcoming the alpha's children to the pack, our family is."

"Not me." I answered bluntly. "And you shouldn't be, after a couple months, we'll all be dead if she births them."

"What are you getting at mutt?" Edward glared at me.

"Don't test me asshole," I returned the expression, "those… demons inside of her **will** kill her, Jake, us, and your family if we don't get rid of them."

"Do not flare the child before you get a chance to know it," Esme added, "I'm sure things will turn out if we think it through carefully, Renesmee is living proof that we managed before."

"That is way beside the point…" Alex added. "Renesmee is a hybrid, she still loved her parents when she was born, but what she carries, will kill her without question. They are much more dangerous then newborns, a lot stronger than the average werewolf, and they've even demolished covens alone."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked annoyed. "You will not kill my imprint or my children."

"Are you still in love with her?" Alex asked Jacob, but Jacob was even hesitant to answer the question. "The imprint on Renesmee will eventually fade fully, she may carry a heartbeat, but a wolf was never meant to imprint on a vampire, and especially a hybrid for exactly this reason."

"You can't ask us to kill our granddaughter." Carlisle spoke, "she means the world to us, and we wont stand by if that is your decision."

"I think you need to explain to them the whole histories Alex." I added; it would be the only way for them to understand hopefully.

"They're telling the truth." Alice informed, "I can see the Volturi coming, and the odds will be against us whether we choose to fight or not."

"What do you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, everyone… even the covens that came to assist us when Nessie was born… oh my!" She stared blankly.

"What is it?" Jasper stared at his mate.

"Not only the covens will gather, but the blind spots can only mean one thing." She looked frightened.

"Wolves?" Bella whispered in questioned.

"It looks as if they formed an alliance with the covens," She shook her head out of thought, "could it be that bad?"

"Worse." Alex answered. "They know of the history, and news is probably spreading fast of Jacob and Renesmee's unborn children. This pandemonium has happened once before in history. A wolf imprinted on a hybrid. Actually the situation is almost similar to Jacob and Bella's. When Wyatt explained that…" He continued on about the way the wolf imprinted after losing his love to a vampire, and then staying with the girl after the vampire abandoned her after she became pregnant. To him imprinting on the hybrid, then expecting the pups, only to be demolished by the demon infants. Then the covens and wolves joining together to get rid of them. "… it took them ten years to finally capture and destroy the monsters. We can't let this happen again."

"There has to be another way." Esme pleaded grasping Carlisle tighter, "you can't ask us to let you kill her."

If the Cullens have never moved here, and if Bella wasn't so insistent on being with Edward, then maybe we wouldn't have phased and ended tangled up in any of this bullshit. The way I see it, they have been nothing but trouble for us. But… even though I'm not fond of any them, Renesmee is still an innocent, and Jacob's imprint, so that means were meant to protect them, but the question is how? Renesmee's birth was less complicating. They found a way to get around it so Bella wouldn't face death, well kind of, she actually did die on the table for a couple minutes, then turned into one of them with the alpha's permission. But her birth, Bella's change, and everything along with it brings us back to this, our demise, our end. If we don't find a way around this, we're all screwed.

The atmosphere was filled with an uncomfortable silence, everyone looked in deep thought, probably paining the shit out of Edward. I could sense fear from the Cullens, anxiety from Jacob, sorrow from Esme and Carlise, and excitement and pity from the pack. Renesmee was questionable, but she seemed more in shock and scared than anything. Her heartbeat was pulsing the quickest, and she seemed to start panicking over the situation. _'That's it!'_

"No." Edward asserted me; "it is far too dangerous for her."

"It could be the only way." I stared at him.

"No." He argued.

"What is it Wyatt?" Alex questioned. Everyone stared at me confused.

"Call the pack and follow Leah, she will bring you to the Cullen's, that's where we will meet." I gave him a kiss as him, Brandon, and Leah quickly departed. Those who remained in front of me were shouting 'What's?' and 'What's going on?' "Carlisle? I need to speak to you privately, but we need to get to your house first."

He nodded then followed. I phased and treaded for the luxurious house that they called home on the other side of Forks. The Cullens stayed by my side along the way with Jacob and the pack not far behind. It took us about ten minutes to finally reach the glass house, well almost all glass. Edward was still trying to convince Carlisle and I that there had to be another way, but it was the only hope for Renesmee's survival.

Alex, Brandon, Cody, and Leah arrived with the rest of the pack, all in their wolf forms as they stayed close together and holding guard. The Quileute pack were hissing low growls at the outsiders, keeping full resistance to the large pack. I phased back and slipped on the shorts tied to my ankle.

"I'll be back." I shuffled my hand through Alex's fur while he purred in comfort. He growled when he realized I was going inside alone with Carlisle. "I'll be fine."

I followed the pale man inside the building as everyone waited outside for our decision. He led me to the table and sat across from me, worry etched on his face. "What is it Wyatt?"

"I will get straight to the point." I shuffled a bit and laced my fingers before resting them on the table. "Are any medicinal drugs strong enough to put Renesmee to sleep? I ask this for a good reason."

"I believe so, but she can only sleep up to four hours a day at the most, why?" He questioned.

"I have a theory. But first, do you think you would be able to remove the fetus' without killing her." He stared at me in shock and disgust, "I'm asking because this could work."

"Yes…" he muttered, "I believe it's possible, but she could die instantly, especially if the fetus' are encased in the same rock-solid sack that Renesmee was in, who knows what could happen once it is removed. It's far too risky."

"But it's our only choice for her life… or death for that matter." He arched is brow, puzzled and uncomfortable. "She still carries a heartbeat, and that's what I noticed the most. If we can remove the sac, then maybe we can do the same with Bella and change her fully, and hopefully that can save her."

"That's very brilliant Wyatt, but very dangerous, and Bella is evidence that it might not work." He argued. "I don't know if the family would agree to it, or Renesmee and Jacob for that matter."

"I know," I murmured. "But I think it's our only hope."

"I think you're right Wyatt." He agreed. "I'll discuss it with the family right away, you'll have to make a compromise with the packs, if I can ask you to do that for me."

"I'll try." I sighed, "but there's one more thing we need to discuss."

"What would that be?" He sat back down.

"The treaty."

"What about it?" He puzzled.

"If we do get through this…" I shifted again, "I believe it is in much need of renegotiations, and agreed that your family shouldn't associate with our kind, it always leads us to this kind of chaos."

He paused for a moment. "I hate to admit it, but I can't find a reason to rebuttal against it."

"Thank you for understanding." I forced a smile.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be alpha," he chuckled, "I see how much and why Jacob's pack needs you."

"That's the other thing I'm worried about."

"What's that?" He stopped and waited for my explanation.

"When we get through this, Jacob will be lost. I'll be leaving, you guys will be leaving with Renesmee, and his imprint will no longer exist in her." A tear trickled down my cheek, "we keep putting him through so much pain."

"I understand." He agreed. "He's done so much for us, and we keep defacing him from love."

"I just hope he can get through this."

"Me too."

[The Next Day]

"I don't even want to be here." Jacob pulled away from the bleeding body of his imprint.

"YOU'RE GIVING UP?" Bella shouted at her friend, still pumping her daughter's slow-beating heart. "SHE'S YOUR IMPRINT?"

"NO SHE'S NOT." I shouted, my hand inside the body, assisting the Dr. with dethatching the pitch-black sac that contained four fetus' "NOT ANYMORE, THE IMPRINT FADED COMPLETELY."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted at Jacob as he stood there blankly.

"Bella? Please, I need to focus." Carlisle said, "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Love?" Edward stared at his wife; "don't blame him for something he can't control."

"JAKE! JUST WAIT OUTSIDE." I shouted, trying to pinch the blood flow from invading the fetus sac. "You don't need to see this."

With that, he departed the room with his bloody hands dragging to his side. I don't know how I ended up in this room, convinced to assist the doctor in this… what we hope to be a miracle. But everyone insisted that since it was my idea, that I should be punished to prevail with my decision. The sight of the blood was enough to make me throw up in pain, but I had to hold my breath a lot to get through it.

"The sac is separated." Carlisle lifted the egg sac the size of a small dog, she was two months into the pregnancy, and one more she could've faced her death. "Wyatt? I need you to take it out to the fire and ignite it, Emmett will help you shatter it before you purge the remains."

I nodded and carried the disgusting orb out into the anxious crowd. My appearance to outside was exclaimed with gasps, and the packs snarling and growling in defense mode, almost as if they were ready to kill me for holding it. "EMMETT?" I shouted at the huge bear-like man walking towards me. "Carlisle explained that it needs to be broken before it's ignited."

He nodded as we approached the beaming light. The flames danced and climbed a couple feet before disintegrating in to thin air. The crowd gasped at the sight as I held the black egg-like spawns in my hands. I turned to face the many faces that wanted this to end as much as me. I stared down at the case, the glow from the fire outlined the shapes of the fetuses, not fully developed, but they were near forming shapes already.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE FULL AWARE." I shouted. "WE ARE NOT SAFE UNTIL THIS IS FULLY DESTROYED. CARLISLE CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT WE MUST GET A WOLF TO PUNCTURE THE SAC BEFORE A VAMPIRE SHATTERS IT. THIS IS TO ENSURE THE FLAMES REACH THE FETUSES FULLY. SO… I'M ASUMMING NONE OF YOU WANT TO COME FORWARD TO BREAK THE HOLE?"

I scanned the pack of wolves, both packs, and they all shook their heads in disgust. "Fuck! I guess that means I have to." I scrounged my face in disgust. Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess you do wolf-boy." He smirked. I snarled at his thrill of seeing me go through this. "THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE BALLS TO DO THIS!" He shouted towards the packs.

I shook my head to stop them before they readied themselves to attack. "Don't interrogate them." I convinced the vampire. He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "I'll puncture the hole. You will toss it above the flames," I briefed the one they call Jasper, "and you will have to use your speed and strength to shatter it at the right moment, and hopefully they will fall into the flames." I ordered Emmett.

"Sounds like a plan." They said in unison.

I phased back into my wolf. The egg looked even more repulsive now, veins became visible as the blood flow through it became to slow and fade. I approached it slowly; even the scent of it reeked. I sunk my fangs into the crystal-like material, jerking my head from the distasteful flavors that invaded my taste buds. It was unsavory, like rotted vegetables and mold. The rupture seeped blood as thick as tar and black as oil spills. The color began fading to a lighter brown as the blood drained and clouded the air with its foul stench, even unbearable for the vampires to handle.

"Here goes nothing." Jasper muttered as he flung the case above the dancing flames. This task was even risky for Emmett to partake; one mistake and he could go up in flames so quickly as the dry forest floors of North America.

As quick as Jasper threw it, Emmett's fist pounded at the solid material, causing it to only crack it as it hit the flames and landed on the bed of molting ashes.

"You didn't break it." Jasper gasped.

"SHIT!" The huge vampire cursed. "FUCK! What's going to happen now?"

'_Idiot.'_ Sam smirked, _'sure enough he couldn't get the job done right.'_

'_At least he was man enough to do the job.' _Leah growled.

'_Sam!' _Jacob turned to the used-to-be alpha. _'You are not to speak, think or give any opinion whatsoever unless asked to, or until tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?'_

The black wolf bowed his head and pulled back in submission. I was wondering when Jake would shut him up. I find it hard to believe that I come from the same bloodline as Sam, especially when we are totally opposite. I gave Emmett a glance before shifting back into my human form.

"We'll figure something out." I pulled on my khaki's as I Stood behind Alex's large wolf figure. "It shouldn't take long for it to combust."

I stood beside the extremely hot flames as we all watched the faded sac sit in the ashes, unharmed and calm. "I hope you're right Wyatt." Emmett stared down.

Everyone seemed anxious, whether it was excitement or nerves getting the best of him or her, they were anxious either way. Carlisle descended from the house as we eagerly watch the flames, waiting for the demons to catch fire.

"Renesmee is fine." He announced. Sighs of relief filled the air, as much as shrugs of the shoulder from the pack, of course they would care less. "She should take…."

A loud shriek filled the air that sent a chill up my spine. The eerie screams startled everyone as my body began trembling and resulting me to phase and end up in attack mode.

'_Get ready!' _I announced.

**A/N: Do you still want to know what happens next? Sorry for leaving it at that, but I believe you guys deserved an update, and this felt like the right spot to stop this chapter. So I hope you are enjoying this so far. So please R& R.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Adrenaline Techniques**

**A/N: I couldn't seem to find the energy to finish this one until a faithful reader gave me the push I needed. So a big thanks to****Jordan Boudreaux for your flattering words, this one is for you. I never forgot the others who reviewed as well. So a big thanks also to XhouseofnightgrlX****, ****oh2byoung****, and ****luvinlapush for your reviews and to those who alerted and favorited. I apologize for keeping you guys waiting, and I hope you are satisfied with the conclusion as I am… so before I continue on with rambling… enjoy! **

**P.S. The story takes place eight years after Breaking Dawn. There is also talk of M-preg, or suggestions of it, but I wont do it in this story. **

**Remember that it is still in Wyatt's POV.**

**D: I only own the plot, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, accept for my OMC's.**

It was disgusting to be on point. So repulsive and inhuman, and that's coming from a werewolf. In sight, in flames, these… beasts were screeching and screaming in agonizing pain as the embers ignited their flesh. The eerie sound intensified to our sensitive hearing, making it difficult for us to stay calm. The packs howled in discomfort just as most of the Cullens were scratching and covering their ears in disdain. Three pups, from what they looked like, seemed to be struggling to escape the flames, but looked more vicious than any infant canines I've every seen. Though they seemed half-formed, they crawled across the embers before one trailed across the graveled opening.

"GET RID OF IT!" Sam shouted in command.

"It's escaping!" The pixie vampire, Alice, shouts in worry.

How the hell does something so deformed without the ability of using its hind-legs crawl so fucking fast? This shit is something you only see in horror movies. Of course two of them were vanquished into oblivion, but this monster, the size of a Chihuahua was still striving to make our lives a living hell by fleeing into the damp brushes, leaving a trail of smoke as the entire packs and Cullens chased it to get rid of it.

'_SURROUND IT!'_ I demanded as Edward repeated my command. Surprisingly the order was followed.

Who would've thought that it was taking two wolf packs of over ten members each with a coven of eight vampires to bring down something so small? But its abilities were more advanced than any of ours, it moved at practically lights speed, leaving nothing for us to follow anymore.

"The thing is close." Edward panted. "I can hear its jumbled thoughts."

'_Try to weaken its abilities Hunter.'_ Alex commanded the black and grey wolf, _'See if you can numb its muscles enough for us to see it.'_

'_But it could affect all of us.'_ The wolf hesitated.

'_Well once it's spotted, Dawn can inflict a migraine and hopefully strong enough for it to deteriorate it's pace for us to get rid of it.' _As quick as I could catch on any of it, the cream colored wolf by the name of Dawn nodded her head as she scanned the area.

Edward repeated the plan, preparing everyone to supposedly collapse as our senses and abilities would be no use to us. _'How the hell would they do that?'_ I questioned.

'_I'll explain later.'_ Alex gave Hunter the go-ahead to move forward with the plan.

The feeling was unreal. I felt numb and helpless, something I've never wanted to experience again. I could only move my head to gaze across the forest, only to see that everyone was in the same position as me, with Hunter standing in the center of the crowd shifting through the crowd to find the creature crawling slowly by Seth, trying to make its way to harm my kid-brother. Panic and scarce smeared across his face as the demon spawn treaded slowly towards him.

'_Do something Hunter!'_ I growled at the wolf that looked as if he was frozen in his tracks. _'HUNTER DO SOMETHING! IT'S GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER!'_

'_He's frozen in shock!' _Brandon tried the same as me to break free of Hunter's abilities.

'_ALEX!'_ Dawn struggled. _'I can't do it.'_

'_SHIT!'_ The alpha cried out. _'SNAP OUT OF IT HUNTER.'_

'_His thoughts are blocked from us.'_ Cory gritted. _'Alex, this was a bad idea.'_

'_FUCK THIS!' _I growled, pushing my legs to move as the Lycant continued to get closer to Seth.

'_WYATT!'_ Seth screamed in thought. _'WYATT! Help me!'_

'_I'm coming Seth.' _I continued to struggle as I inched closer to protect my brother. _'I'_ I pushed my front legs up,_ 'DIDN'T'_ then grunting as I tried to fight more of Hunter's hold._ 'COME' _the adrenaline seemed to be rising like a thermometer ready to burst._ 'THIS'_ I treaded closer and closer as the creature stared at me in horror._ 'FAR'_ everyone gasped at my attempts_ 'TO'_ One last push and I broke free_ 'LOSE!'_

'_WYATT!'_ Seth screamed again.

'_IT'S ON MOTHER FUCKER!'_ I barred my teeth and lunged towards the mutt.

The monster was clamped in my jaw as it screamed and clawed towards my muzzle. _'WYATT! KNOCK HUNTER OUT OF IT.'_ Dawn shouted. I couldn't focus on them. This thing was biting and clawing me still as I struggled to break it.

'_FUCK!' _I snarled from the agony. _'SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT HUNTER!'_ I pushed the wolf down as he flew across the forest floor, resulting everyone to slowly regain their movement. One hard squeeze of my jaw snapped the demonic infant into its demise. The sound of cracking bones and scent of rotting garbage filled the air like a stink bomb set off. The taste was worse, unexplainable and unimaginable. I released the limp corpse from my jaw as I gagged at a scarce rate, probably vomiting every ounce of food that I impaled over the last week.

'_You idiot!'_ I turned to find Leah snarling at Hunter as he submitted like a pup scared to be demolished._ 'You almost had my brother killed'_

'_I didn't mean it.'_ Hunter whimpered apologetically. The entire Quileute seemed to agree, as they were ready to attack the wolf.

I phased back, hoping that this would be the best way to approach the situation. I stood in the sight of everyone, in my birthday suit. "LEAH!" I shouted as the forest fell into a dead silence. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She gave me a glare before shifting back into her human form. "How can you defend that asshole when he was the reason for our brother almost dying."

"But Seth didn't die." I hissed. "He's still here, and we have Hunter to thank for that." She continued to glare while the rest of the pack began phasing back while the vampires witnessed the sibling argument. "If Hunter hadn't used his powers, we would've been still chasing the monster across the country, and probably across the border. Sure Seth was in danger, but we got rid of it."

"Leah, I'm fine." Seth whispered. "Wyatt saved me, and if it wasn't for Hunter's abilities, I would be gone by now, the thing would've killed me before any of you knew I was attacked."

No one said a word. I don't think anyone wanted to risk saying anything. It was like they were waiting to see how we would resolve this. Leah balled in tears, pulling both of us in for a hug. "I just… I-I, d-don't know what I-I would've d-done if y-you both w-were gone.'

"We'll be fine." I hushed her while I caressed my hand through her hair. "We're all fine."

"Eww…." Seth gasped. "I grazed your dick with my hand."

The crowd chuckled and exasperated into laughter. "Yeah, Wyatt you better get dressed." Leah chuckled and leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "Alex's boner is becoming noticeable."

"Bitch!" I teased as Brandon handed me a pair of shorts.

"Queer!" She smiled and wiped her tears.

"You're both sluts." Seth joined in as everyone giggled.

"Well Seth…" I nudged him, "at least we weren't mistakes."

"Okay now guys." Alex chuckled. "Let's get rid of this… thing." He held the broken corpse up in disgust.

"Brutal Hercules." Emmett chuckled and gave me a brotherly hug. "I would write a book about your heroism if I knew how to form an entire sentence without a ton of grammatical errors."

"Yeah that would be a headache waiting to happen." Rosalie joined in on the humor fest.

"Thank you Hunter." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "Your bravery will be acknowledged."

"But yours won't be forgotten." He slid his hand up and down his arm in discomfort.

"You did good." I hugged him again. "You made this victory possible."

"He's right Hunter." Alex walked next to me. "Both of you will go down in history."

Hunter giggled in embarrassment. "Yeah I guess you're both right."

"I'm always right." I spoke sarcastically.

"You kind of are." Alex kissed me on the cheek as we followed the crowd back to the Cullen's house. "You sure you're not alpha material?" He teased.

"There isn't a pack in existence that could handle my pathetic ramblings of strategic nonsense." I kissed him back. "An alpha that acts on instincts doesn't suffice to be a leader, I'm more of a lone wolf that wants to fit in."

"Well I assure you from this day forward you wont be alone." He sat down on the rotted log and pulled me on his lap while everyone gathered around the fire to watch the last of the demon spawn ignite. "We belong together right?"

I smiled and nodded sheepishly. "We kind of do."

"I see we missed out on the party." We all shook out of victory to see the same coven that almost ended us over eight years ago; the Volturi. It was Aro that spoke in disappointment.

"The task is over," Carlisle stood up in a calm manner. "We took care of it."

"Now you see why our kind shouldn't associate with shape shifters." He spoke in awareness, with a 'I told you so' look permanently attached to his face.

"Then why did you permit it?" I growled. "If you knew this was going to eventually happen, then why as a governance to vampires did you authorize this vendetta to move forward if you knew the outcome?"

"You are in no authority to question my jurisdictions." He smirked as everyone watched carefully. The packs were ready to attack at any moment as Emmett and Rosalie stood next to me. "Awe." He gasped in amusement. "I see you have them on your side."

"Aro!" Alex stood up. "What is your purpose for your appearance?"

"You've already sustained our purpose." He smiled as his blood red eyes stared at me in amusement. "So we have one last subject matter on our agenda before we depart."

"And what is that?" Alex growled as the packs and the Cullens enforced their stances, preparing for anything to take place.

"The treaty agreement that has been brought to our attention so many times." He smirked.

"What about it?" Bella glowered.

"It has been nothing but a burden since it has been enforced." He replied. "It must be demolished and we must come to an agreement that we won't consort in the future."

"You can't do that." Bella cried out. Aro laughed in amusement.

"Shut up leech." Leah muttered in annoyance. Of course she heard because Bella glared at Leah. "Try me tramp."

"Leah." I winced. "Cool it."

"We are in preparations to revamp the treaty's regulations," Carlisle spoke. "It will be discussed upon leadership through the packs and my family."

"Well I wish to be a part of this discussion." He gave Alex a look, then Jacob, then Carlisle. They all nodded and descended into the Cullen manor.

Alex asked me to be a part of the discussion, but I didn't want to be apart of the decision-making. I'm tired of being the biased person in the group, and I trust that they would make the perfect decision. So they disappeared into the house with all of us patiently waiting outside for the conclusion. Whether we remain to be friends with the Cullens, or if we are sworn to keep our distance, I wouldn't argue with it. For the matter of withholding a friendship with the family does have it's perks. The doctor can remain to assist us in new discoveries of our kind since he seems so diverted by our species, like the whole shape-shifting pregnancy thing with the same-sex imprints. Of course Alex has his theories, but I don't want to look further into it. If they are forced to leave, the pack can stop phasing with the odd numbers remaining to protect the tribe from the odd nomads. They would have the opportunity to live a life without worrying about everyone's safety or disclosures.

I became surprised to find that Renesmee was handling the whole newborn thing better than I would've thought. But the fact that she's been able to control her urges for the past nine years probably has a great advantage to her. Her eyes glowed in a fire-red color, and as if she couldn't be more beautiful than before, kind of made me jealous. She was every man's fantasy, charming and seductive to the point where it should be illegal to look that good. There would be no doubt that Jacob would still be in love with her. Imprint or not, I think they could make things work. I _kind of_ hope so.

"Wyatt?" I shifted my sight up to the door as everyone followed the motion to see Jacob standing at the door with Alex. "Can you come in here?"

I sighed in despair. I knew I would have to be apart of this, I was just hoping that for once fate would be on my side. I nodded a treaded slowly up the stairs as everyone watched me. "We need your knowledge." Alex kissed my forehead while Jacob growled.

I followed them to the glass dining room table. Aro seated to the north, Jacob to the south, and Carlisle across from Alex and me. "What is it?"

"We've come to a misunderstanding." Aro spoke.

"I would hardly call it a misunderstanding." Jacob scowled.

"Well what is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Jacob proposed that we remain close." Carlisle spoke with his attention focused on his feet through the glass top, fingers laced together in front of him. "Seeing how it would be beneficial for two main reasons."

"I don't approve of it." Aro interrupted.

"What are the reasons?" I vexed.

"The pack has come so far with Carlisle's assistance." Alex spoke, wrapping his arm around my waist. "He's helped them discover a lot of things that they weren't aware of."

"Like the understanding of imprinting." Jacob added. "We knew of the bond, but while being with Nessie, he taught me how to share our abilities, of how strong an imprint can be if we link our minds as one."

"What do you mean?" I stared at him and Carlisle.

"Nessie's abilities are limited, she contains the power of her parents, but to a certain degree." Carlisle finally looked up at me. "Telepathy and safeguard. Something Jacob was able to tap into, but only when he understood how important it was to obtain security for his imprint, and the imprintee returning the gesture."

"Well…" I sighed. "What's the other reason?"

"The evolution of shape-shifting." Jacob stated. "He was teaching me how to tap into my ability to shift, to enhance it to a different and more advance structure. Shifting into something other than a wolf."

"That's pure idiocy Jake." I scowled. "Do you know how dangerous that is for you?"

"How is it stupid?" He asked, offended. "I haven't been able to achieve the task anyways."

"Because you share the spirit with a wolf." I grabbed his hand, hoping that Alex wouldn't exaggerate on the contact. "Trying to use our abilities for something that wasn't meant for us can offend the wolves that help us, and we can lose our gift forever."

"Then it's settled." Aro implied. "The treaty will not be atoned and a new one will be put into place that our kind will remain enemies."

"I didn't say that." I informed the leech. "As far as your decision of demolishing what's left of what has also had a benefit for both sides, your are moving to quick into enforcing rules."

"How has it benefitted us?" Aro growled.

"We would be at war for the next ten years if we hadn't come to a compromise years ago. It's reckless to demise the agreement when not only has it caused trouble, but our unison brought this to an end before it began." I abbreviated. "Face it Aro, whether we are meant to be apart, we shouldn't. I see that now. We have to come to a conclusion to where contact is limited, and if there is another imprint between a wolf and a hybrid, we need to be prepared to break the bond before it concludes to another irritable situation."

"And how do you hope to seek that solution?" He smirked, "from my understanding, a bond cannot be deteriorated. Imprints are as permanent as a scar."

"That's where Carlisle comes into play." I smirked. "He can assist us into the discovery. Jacob is the ideal example, his imprint was broken because the love wasn't there anymore, and since the continuance of the pack's line was a failure, he can find another."

"But that was only because the hybrid played out the part of what an imprint was meant for. Breeding." He chortled.

"There you go assuming again." I snarled. "Everyone who imprinted in the pack still has the bond after birthing a child, what Jacob and Nessie had was something that was beyond our control. No offense to either of them." I acknowledged Jacob again, "but it was like they were part of a poltergeist, with their lives put at risk, they would've died if it wasn't for Carlisle's knowledge in the medicine fields and ours of dealing with our purpose of protecting our people. You or me don't have the right to make rash decisions before they are fully played out carefully. Carlisle stays, and so does his family. They each can assist us in making sure that this doesn't happen again."

"Well where do we fit in this predicament?" Aro asked hesitantly.

"You don't," I answered quickly. "As far as I see, the Volturi have one duty, and one duty only. Making sure that your kind doesn't expose your existence. This is our obligation, not yours."

"I won't have it." He shook his head in disagreement.

"It's not your decision." I glowered. "Your tardiness clearly explains your dedication to this purpose. You always seem to let things play out before making an appearance, only to stir the pot when you do decide that it's best to frighten those who are afraid. Well not anymore."

"And how do you expect me and my coven to abide by your regulations?" He laughed in a sarcastic manner. "You simply don't expect to take on any of us without facing the many abilities that several of the members obtain."

"See, that's where you're wrong again Aro." I chuckled back. I knew it was pissing him off, "Several of the Cullens have abilities that can level to yours, and not to forget to mention the pack that possess their individual strengths." He stared at me in shock. "I've seen one of them use their gift at play not more than two hours ago, and I can see that the one you call Alec cannot compare to him. Now do you want to face two packs of wolves with over fifteen members each and a coven that believes family is their main priority."

"Family?" He questioned dumbly.

"Yeah, family." I looked at Carlisle, Jacob then Alex. "As disoriented as it sounds. We're all family. We fight with each other, we support each other through love and break-ups." I looked over at Jacob. "We even have each other's back whether we disagree with it. That's what families do, and don't think for one second that we aren't ready to wipe your coven off of the face of this earth."

"So you expect us to surpass this unison blindly?" He growled.

"No." I gripped Alex's hand. "I expect you to do your job and you let us do ours. You go back to wherever the hell it is you came from and make sure that you're never exposed, and we'll remain here, evolving and striving to make sure that this mistake never happens again."

"Fine." He pouted. "But under one condition."

We all looked as he stood up. "That if we are to face this pandemonium again, we be included."

I scanned the three surrounding faces, receiving nods. "Fine. But you stay where you are unless we summon you."

"Agreed." He reached his hand out for an agreement.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No fucking way am I shaking your hand, I'd like to keep my thoughts to me and only me."

"Very well…"

"Wyatt."

"You're very clever." He acknowledged. "It's a shame that you're not a vampire, you'd make a great recruitment."

"Just please go before you piss me off and make me regret my decision." He walked out the door as we followed.

"Come." He gestured his coven. "We are no longer needed here." We all watched as they disappeared out of sight, and out of mind.

"We have come to a decision." Carlisle announced as I held onto Alex's arm, Jacob burdened a sad face. I took a glance at Alex before he nodded.

I reached in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't give up Jake. That never looked good on you."

He chuckled. "I haven't." He flashed his pearly whites. I raised my brow in confusion. "I've seen someone who interests me. Actually, someone I can see spending the rest of my life with."

"Who?" I whispered as Carlisle continued to explain the agreement. "Did you imprint already?" I chuckled as he nodded. "Well who?"

I turned as he looked out to the crowd, eyes focused on the one being staring at him, blushing and kicking his feet nostalgically. "Him."

"Hunter?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." He smiled and looked at me and pulled me in for another hug. "I guess we have to find someone else for Paul then I guess."

"Why?" I puzzled. "I thought he was with Rachel."

"Not anymore." He chortled as he stared at Paul in the crowd. "I guess he was overpowered by someone else."

The sight was quite hilarious actually. Paul held Ryan, one of the submissives of Alex's pack; I mean Alex and my pack, in his arms while he was practically devouring his face with his lips. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to be his back-up when he breaks the news to Rachel."

"Well there's chapter two for the book of broken imprints." We both chuckled as Alex joined in. "Take care of him Alex." Jacob smiled, "he deserves it."

Alex nodded as Jacob practically hopped towards Hunter in glee. "You deserve every fucking bit of it babe." He kissed me again. "My lone wolf."

"My alpha." I smiled back.

* * *

><p>"So how is it that Hunter possess' a gift of numbing sense?" I laid on Alex's chest on the beach of La Push.<p>

"Well, before vampire's are turned, they already have these gifts, being changed triggers their abilities." He ran his hand through my scalp. "The same goes for ours. Which brings me to believe that you have one too."

"Really?" I bolted my head up to look at him with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Adrenaline techniques."

"What?" I sat up. "I would hardly call it a gift."

"Well…" he pulled me down again. "… you're practically a superhero in my eyes, and that's only giving you a little credit. But to get to the point. The adrenaline rush that you possess seems to intensify in danger, for more advanced than any of us, and I believe that's how you saved Seth when he needed you. You have to gift to overpower anyone's abilities and claim victory so easily."

"Humph! Who would've thunk?" I chuckled.

"Babe?" He sighed. "You need to give yourself more credit than that. Someone as bright and spontaneous as you is bound to be special. I've seen that since the moment I met you."

"Yeah I guess." I chuckled. "So I am kind of like Hercules then?"

"Love?" He held me tighter. "Hercules ain't got shit on you."

"Wait. Do you have an ability?" I asked. I didn't recall anything that gave a sign that he had a gift. He nodded.

"Projection." He smiled. "You can have two of me in bed if you wanted."

We both laughed. "As tempting as that sounds Alex, just you is enough for me."

"I knew you would say that." He chuckled.

We were at a celebration hosted by my mom Sue, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Leah, Dawn, and strangely the apologetic Rachel who bared me with apologies to end in my good graces. Everyone was here, celebrating our victory. Jacob and Hunter lay across the beach in the same position as us, Hunter rested on Jacob's chest as the too stared out into the sea. Paul and Ryan haven't detached faces since we got here, practically going from rated PG to rated R. Leah of course bitching at them to take it elsewhere.

"I thought Hunter was a dominant?" I questioned, now walking along the beach as Jacob and hunter stood up to walk with us.

"He was." Alex smirked. "But it sometimes changes to adjust to the imprint."

"Well I'm happy for them." I smiled and held onto Alex's torso while they approached.

"Well, are you lovebirds ready to eat?" Jacob chuckled, holding onto Hunter with huge grins on both of their faces.

"Yeah. Of course." We said in unison.

"But we might have trouble separating those two to get some food in them." We all chuckled to see Paul give us the finger, still attached to Ryan's face. "We're going to have to take you both to the vet to get fixed if you don't quit while you're ahead." I teased.

"Fine." Paul sighed. "But you and me tonight." He pulled Ryan in aggressively as he moaned with a smile.

We all sat around the bonfire, eating and conversing to an extent where we were ready to call it a night. The Quileute pack were kind enough to hold us up for a night before we headed back home the next day. _I can finally say that I have a home._

"Wyatt?" Sam muttered; standing to my side with his hands in his pockets and Emily attached to his arm. "Can we talk?"

Alex growled. I place my hand on his bicep to calm him. "I'll be fine." I assured my mate.

I followed Sam to the beach, alone. He seemed to be lost in thought, confused and somewhat the expression of denial. "I want to apologize." I waited for him to continue as he shuffled his feet through the sand. "For everything. I was an asshole."

"You were." I scorned.

"And I don't expect you to accept my apology." He muffled. "I guess you can say I was jealous of the one Uley that showed nothing but leadership and hadn't expected nothing in return, especially when I expected everything from everyone. But everyday you've proven that you have a purpose, and me being a thirty-six year old man with nothing to call for it, I spent a waste of my life making yours a living hell, and I would take it all back if I could."

"Sam…"

"No, let me finish please…" He wiped a tear from his cheek. "Every decision I made was the wrong one. Banishing you was one of my biggest mistakes, and I hated myself for singling you out for something you couldn't control. I guess you can kind of say karma is a bitch."

"What are talking about Sam?"

"Sebastian, my oldest son just turned fourteen, and he admitted to us that he's gay." He wiped the sweat of his face. "I'm not saying that I don't approve of it, I learnt my lesson when I called you out for it." He cried. "But being ashamed of it makes me a bad father, and I don't want to be the same asshole as my dad."

"You still love Seb, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course." He attempted a smile. "But the fact that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I forbidden him to tell anyone and I bet he thinks I'm asshole. But he did point something out that I was afraid to admit." He paused, as I stood puzzled. "I blamed you for him being the way he is."

"Do you still?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. I did. But not anymore." He actually smiled. "I know you hate me right now Wyatt, but I was hoping you would help Sebastian if he had questions that I couldn't answer."

"Sure." I smiled. "But I'll have to do it over the phone."

"I can work with that." He chuckled. "Thank you Wyatt."

"No problem Sam." I smiled. "No more grudges and we call this a truce."

"Really?" He muttered.

"Yeah. Let's put what's in the past, in the past and start over." I reached my hand out to shake. "I forgive you."

"You do?" He reached for my hand and pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

"But remember, second chances are rare with me." I patted his back in awkwardness.

"I swear to the spirits I won't mess up again." He chuckled.

"Alright now you lug, let's make like a baby and head out." We both laughed and made our way back to the crowd.

* * *

><p>The next morning was filled with goodbyes, hugs, and a huge breakfast on the behalf of my mom Sue. Seth sat with his imprint Haden, Leah next to Brandon, and Alex and me sat next to our mom Sue. We finished our breakfast and grabbed our bags to head back home.<p>

Seth was the only one staying behind with her, along with Hunter and Ryan agreeing to stay with their mates. I guess you can say it was a trade for a trade. So we said our goodbyes, promising them we would be back in a month for Leah and Brandon's wedding arrangements and to begin on the manual 'The many anatomies of imprinting' under Seth's brilliance to come up with the title.

"You ready to start our life together?" Alex pulled me in for a kiss. "I never get tired of doing that."

"Neither do I." I smiled. "And of course, as long as it with you, bring it on."

"You guys better come visit often." Jacob demanded, holding Hunter in front of him by the waist.

"As long as you guys agree to meet us halfway." Alex implied.

"Don't keep him from us." Paul chuckled. "He's still ours too."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Alex smirked.

"COME ON GUYS!" Leah shouted from the forest line, waiting with Brandon and the rest of the pack.

"Well we better go. Looks like they're ready to screw in the bushes if we don't hurry." Alex chuckled.

"Well see you guys soon." I walked over to give them a hug.

"Take care Wyatt." Jacob flashed his signature smile, "and remember that I love you."

I smiled sheepishly. "You too."

"Come here baby boy." Paul chortled and wrapped his arms around me. "Make sure we're still on your list of priorities."

"I will." I let go and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Love you." He flashed a smile.

"Love you guys too." I held onto Alex, "we'll be back sooner than you know it, remember that this isn't goodbye."

With the last words, we trailed off to follow the pack. We phased and made way for home, a place that I will forever feel welcomed.

'_You guys go ahead,'_ Alex stopped as we were in the same place where they met me. _'We'll catch up soon.'_

We both phased back, nestled on the same boulder, gazing over the horizon while I was comforted between his legs with my arms slung over them. His bare arms wrapped around me with the most warm, comforting, and loving embrace I've ever experienced.

"This our spot." He kissed the crook of my neck.

"I agree." I gripped tighter on his arms.

"I love you." He let out a satisfying sigh. "More than anything."

"I love you more."

**Epilogue**

A lone wolf becoming second in command to one of the highest respected packs known to the realm of immortals, yeah that was hard to adjust to. Apparently heroism is greatly admired, and my act on impulse was news that spread like wildfire. Alex hadn't let me forget my act of bravery, constantly bragging and admiring my existence. And quite frankly, I'm okay with it.

Leah and Brandon married and started a family of three kids, all boys. I am the godfather to the oldest Harry, but still loved and looked up to by Kale and Cole, their youngest. Seth married Haden and they're expecting their second child. Their daughter Allison seems eager for her sibling to arrive any day now.

Paul and Ryan are still trying to play out Alex's theories, trying to decipher whether Ryan can birth a child or not. In the beginning, I thought they were crazy, but Carlisle's anticipation for new discoveries has played them out to be his new experiments. The thing is neither of them care, a family means more to them.

Jake and Hunter are a different story. They've been looking into adoption, constant visits and home visits to see if their home is fit to raise a child has been nerve wrecking for all of us. I know they would make great parents, and I'm hoping the best for them.

Sam has kept his word and had been supportive and caring for everyone. Sebastian has been like my mini-me, always trailing along Alex and me whenever we come home to visit. Seb's first boyfriend was a white kid from Forks, totally made Sam even more nervous about his son dating. I of course, being Sam's cause of stress, added to the pot of worries by warning him that teen boys were more sexually active, and when it came to the gays, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I know its hardly true as people assume, but I figure Sam deserves it. So blowjobs and rendezvous are the most of Sam's worries. Of course I know Seb has a head on his shoulders, so I promised to give him the sex-talk before he does decide to get into a serious relationship.

The Cullens have become close friends to us as well, dropping by for a visit every time they pass through. Which is often, baring gifts and insisting on constant updates of our lives. Well mostly Alice and Rosalie. Which surprisingly since the Lycant incident, Emmett and Rose have been the friends I never thought in my life.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi have kept their word to stand clear. That's still something I find it hard to believe that my orders are the first to be followed by their leadership. Other than Alex, we've become well respected by most of the vampire kind. But that still didn't mean we didn't kill trespassers that placed a threat, otherwise our purpose would be useless.

So in aspect, my life is what I worked hard for, and everyone who is a part of it, deserves to be. Now it's eternity with Alex Hall and the rest of the Quinault and Quileute tribe, and the Cullen's, and I'm looking forward to it.

All of it.

**A/N: So there it is. The story of Wyatt Uley. I know that in the book Breaking Dawn, Sam and Emily didn't have any children, or anyone in the pack for that matter -which I think Stephenie Meyer failed to acknowledge how their lives turned out- but I figured I would add it. I hoped you enjoyed every part of it. I believe that this is one of my best fics along with 'It's Just You' and 'A Weird Kind Of Love.' So would you all be so kind and review, they always inspire me to be better.**

**I know Wyatt comes off as somewhat invincible, but it is my story, so… He stays that way. LOL**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
